


Vent

by John_Q_Sample



Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Tea, al & lucy hanging out, platonic lucifendi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Q_Sample/pseuds/John_Q_Sample
Summary: Lucy goes to talk to Alfendi about someone she likes.





	Vent

To anyone else, it was odd seeing Alfendi out of the office. His usual turtleneck and lab coat were replaced with a T-shirt that hung limply over his frame. He still had his hair tied back, though, and Lucy could have sworn it was longer.

“Heya Prof,” Lucy said tiredly, stepping forward to hug him.

“Something’s wrong,” he stated as he put his arms around her. He didn’t even have to ask if his deduction was right.

“I guess,” Lucy mumbled.

“Come inside. I can make tea.”

Lucy let go of him and nodded.

Alfendi closed the door as gently as he could behind her. Lucy came over often, and he was honestly glad to have her. Over the years of solving cases together, they had become close friends, always able to tell teach other what was bothering them.

Which was why Alfendi watched Lucy with concern as she lay down on the couch.

It was an open floor plan, so Alfendi could keep an eye on her as he made the tea. He came out a few minutes later with two steaming mugs. Sitting up, Lucy accepted one of them gratefully.

“What’s wrong?” Alfendi asked. He brought the mug to his mouth but paused, watching her with caution.

“It’s...” Lucy shook her head. “Crush stuff.”

Alfendi raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t tell me you liked anyone.”

Lucy paused, taking a sip of the tea.

Alfendi hesitated. Then, slowly, he said, “It’s Hilda, isn’t it?”

Lucy put the mug down onto a coaster resting on the coffee table. She let out a shaky sigh, then nodded. She didn't even bother asking him how he knew; with their friendship, and his deduction skills, it was probably obvious.

Alfendi nodded back.

“I don’t know what to do about it, Prof,” Lucy said, leaning back on the couch. “I don’t know if she would even...like me back, you know.”

Alfendi leaned forward to place his mug on the coaster. “Do you want to know what I think, Lucy?”

Lucy looked over at him. She was worried, but she never said no to him when he asked that question. “What, Prof?”

“I think that Hilda is probably trying to work overtime at her office and wondering the same thing about you.”

Lucy rolled her eyes. “Oh, sure she is.”

“I’m serious. I’d say I’m about ninety-nine-point-nine percent certain.”

Lucy considered what he had said. He was always right about those estimations. Sitting up properly, she said, “You’re not messing with me?”

“Why would I do that?”

He was right. “Should I go talk to her?”

“I would.”

She smiled and went forward to hug him.


End file.
